


Unrequited, Undeserved

by alecisnoonesbitch



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: French, Language, M/M, USUK - Blissfully Oblivious, Unrequited Love, matthew is delusional, the world is honestly done with france and canada
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecisnoonesbitch/pseuds/alecisnoonesbitch
Summary: Matthew is "in love" with Alfred, Francis loves Matthew. Alfred and Arthur are dating and completely oblivious to the whole thing. Francis puts up with Matthew's obsession for a few months, but what happens when he has finally had enough and breaks up with Matthew? Franada USUK onesided AmeCan
Relationships: (onesided) America/Canada (Hetalia), America/England (Hetalia), Canada/France (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. 1

_**Last week** _

Francis Bonnefoy was flirtatious, promiscuous, and gorgeous.

France wasn't one to be tied down. He lived for seduction, he wooed and courted doggedly, and once he succeeded he left you high and dry for the next humanoid that crossed his path. He was flighty and flamboyant. Any country could tell you this, most speaking from experience. Except, the french country had been sleeping with the same person for a month. He hadn't so much as leered at another, wooing and romancing this person even after he got into their pants.

Francis Bonnefoy, who everyone had thought was aromantic(he certainly wasn't asexual), was in love. He was in love, and everyone knew it. Well, everyone except the recipient of that love.

"Alfred hasn't looked away from Arthur all evening," Matthew said in a small voice. Francis, who had Matthew practically in his lap, huffed and continued braiding his love's hair.

"Now they're holding hands."

If Francis' love for Matthew was a billboard, then Matthews's admiration for his twin was a flashing neon sign in Times Square on New Years'. Alfred hadn't noticed and everyone suspects that the obliviousness is a familial trait. No one tells about Matthew's crush though. He is too kind and likeable to be killed, and Arthur would DEFINITELY kill him if he knew. Besides, even if they tried to tell, they'd probably get halfway through and forget who they were tattling on.

Francis had asked out Matthew a few months ago.

* * *

_**A Few Months Ago** _

Everything was perfectly in place. Rose petals littered the floor(on top of a layer of plastic for an easy scooping clean up later) the wine was chilling and the crepes were prepared. Francis wouldn't normally eat crepes for a meal besides breakfast and he _certainly_ wouldn't eat them with as much chocolate, powdered sugar and maple syrup as those on the table. He had a fantastic figure to maintain. But for his _amour parfait précieux_ , he would do anything. Including planning an elaborate dinner and decorating Mathieu's house just to ask him out.

So he sat down on the chaise in the sitting room, in his silk shirt and dress slacks, and he waited.

* * *

_**Yesterday** _

Francis groans as Matthew pulls out. Again.

"I'm sorry Francis-" He starts before Francis sighs. Every time, he pulled out. Every time, he apologized. Every time.

Francis was tired. Tired of the constant blue balls, tired of knowing that the man he loved couldn't be satisfied by Francis. Matthew was in a committed relationship with FRANCIS BONNEFOY and he wasn't satisfied. Francis had known about Matthew's obsession prior to dating him, but he had harboured hopes of getting Matthew to love him. The stupid bastard that Matthew "loved" was taken, and was never going to love him back anyway. Honestly, Francis didn't even think that Matthew tried to forget about the other, even when Matthew was with Francis. _Francis était putain de fatigué._

"At this point, I don't even care if you are imagining someone else, I just need to come, for god's sake," Francis exclaims, exasperated.

* * *

_**A Few Months Ago** _

He sat. And he waited. And waited.

There was a jingling of keys being inserted in the lock. Francis perked up and put away his phone, watching the doorway for _son amour._ Finally, he caught a glimpse of golden tresses and he beamed, then frowned when he saw Matthew's face.

" _Mon tresor?_ Why is your beautiful face being accosted by such anguish?" Tears streamed down Matthew's red face. His face was so scrunched and blotchy that only someone who loved him would call it beautiful.

Matthew didn't show any surprise at France's presence, going to him and burying his face in France's bleu de France silk shirt.

"Alfred invited me over- *gasp* - and I was- so excited," he sobbed, heartbroken, "I ho-hoped - I hoped. But h-he w-w-w-w.."

"Shhh. Breathe mon amour. Breathe in," He breathed in with Matthew, "and... out. and again." They breathed together until Matthew calmed down.

Matthew continued, in a whisper as if even speaking the words was agonizing, "He wanted advice on how to ask out Arthur."

* * *

_**Yesterday** _

Matthew shakes his head, pulling away. He can't continue this with Alfred is on his mind. It doesn't occur to him that Alfred is ALWAYS on his mind and he never does anything about it. "Francis I can't. It would be unfair to you-"

"What is unfair is getting me worked up and wanting, and then leaving me or kicking me out! What is UNFAIR, is agreeing to date me, and PROMISING TO TRY to forget about someone else, and then NOT DOING IT! WHAT IS UNFAIR IS LEADING ME ON AND LETTING ME FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU WITH NO INTENTION OF LOVING ME BACK! MATHIEU, YOU NEED HELP, AND I CAN"T HELP YOU. _Don't_ call me until my name is the one in your thoughts." Francis snaps. Matthew can hear the heartbreak in the Frenchman's voice when he says 'don't'.

" _Mon amour,_ " Mathieu starts, but Francis has already left in a flurry of sexual and emotional frustration.

Matthew isn't sure what just happened. Did Francis just break up with him?


	2. Thinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay. Enjoy another insanely short chapter!

I am confused.

I sit on my queen bed and think. Wringing my hands and scrunching my forehead. Francis left me a week ago and I would have to see him at the world meeting in a few hours.

Francis said he was falling in love with me but I didn't love him back. Was he right? Did I just say yes to dating him because... because, I wanted to be wanted? Because I was trying to spare him feeling what I feel when Alfie doesn't love me back?

No. I would never string someone along. I hate lying. Especially with feelings. When Alfie didn't tell me that he and Mr. England were dating until their "special relationship" was announced, I wanted to break down in the middle of the conference room. Alfie... I love him. I love him, I love him, I love him. He is my everything, he makes me smile when I am sad, he takes care of me when I am sick. He is such a good friend, and I know that he would make a great boyfriend. I could make him happy. I am nicer than Mr. England, I don't insult Alfie or yell at him(except for that one time). Why didn't Alfie want me? I didn't want to be alone. Why did everyone leave me alone?

"Why does no one want me?!" I cried, a sob escaping my chest.

"Who are you?" Kumajujube asked, crawling on my lap.

"I am the unwanted one!" I sobbed, quoting bitterly what Alfie had said to me in 1812.

_"Come join me, Mattie!" Alfred implored, "We could be great! You know that Arthur wouldn't mind if you left! You arent called the Unwanted Colony for nothing!"_

I had stabbed him with my bayonet. He's never had much tact. He probably only asked me to join him to piss off Mr. England. Come to think of it, he never really does anything with me unless it affects Mr. England.

Kuma pawed at my hands, interrupting my train of thought, "You're not unwanted! What about French Guy?"

"French guy?" I replied, "I have lost him. I kept dwelling on Alfred. He probably doesn't want me anymore. I don't blame him. I don't like me very much either. I am like a weak, pathetic version of Belarus. At least she tells Russia how she feels. Everyone knows I'm a wimp, eh?"

"Then why don't you tell him?" Kumarie asked.

"Pardon?'

"Why don't you tell your brother how you feel?"

"Mr. England would kill me, first of all."

"Don't worry I'll take care of the scone guy," Kumamatata said.

"I can't!"

"Yah you can! Come on, it isn't like burger guy is going to punch you! He is your brother!'

"You are right."

"Good, let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: AmeCan isn't gonna happen. Sorry USCAN shippers. I ship it too, but not in this story.


	3. Chapter 3

He was going to do it, he was going to tell Alfred how he felt. After years of pining, he was going to tell him. Nothing was probably going to happen between them, even if Alfred wasn't disgusted; Alfred loved Arthur, and they weren't going to break up. Matthew realized that and had accepted it. The Canadian needed this weight off his chest, even if Alfred never looked at him the same again.

As he walked briskly, he entered the meeting building and approached the group of nations lounging around and waiting for the meeting to start.

Ah! There was Alfred, and Arthur was nowhere in sight. "Good job, Kumajujube." Was whispered under his breath. He started in Alfred's direction, determined. Francis, standing off to a corner caught his eye before the Frenchman left. Matthew wanted to follow him, but he had come here for a reason.

He walked up to his brother and cleared his throat. His brother continued talking to Denmark and Prussia, although Gilbert turned to acknowledge Matthew. Gilbert knew about Matthew's feelings towards Alfred since Matthew had tried to date Gilbert because he was similar to Alfred. It didn't work out; Gilbert could only be someone's center of attention, and Matthew's quietness aggravated him sometimes.

Matthew cleared his throat and tapped on Alfred's shoulder but he didn't turn until he realized that both Matthias and Gilbert were looking at something behind him. Alfred turned around quickly, hand on the gun that he had forced the other countries to agree to let him carry even in meetings.

Alfred's eyebrows scrunched together and he looked like a confused puppy as he looked behind him. "There isn't anything here, what are you two staring at?" He asked Matthias.

"It's your Storebror," Matthias replied smiling, oblivious to how sad it was for Alfred not to notice his brother. Alfred turned back to Matthew and stared hard for a minute until...

"MATTIE BRO TWIN DUDE BRO LIL BROOOOOOOO! WHERE'D YOU COME FROM!" He yelled, glomping Matthew. Matthew laughed tiredly and he didn't seem to be as flustered when Alfred touched him.

Matthew pushed Alfred off and straightened, drawing up his courage. "Alfie, I..." _love you. Say it._ I don't want to. "I..." _can't._ "I don't love you."

* * *

Francis sat on his chair at the meeting table, he had bribed Gilbert to swap spots so he wouldn't have to sit next to his _ancien amant_ (former lover). He had been sitting next to Antonio and Lovino while glaring bitterly a the oblivious, _blessed_ , american when Mathieu had come in. He had looked determined and as _absolument magnifique_ as he ever had. His _ancien amant_ had been walking towards the nation Francis had been glaring at. Francis had fled to the meeting room after catching those corruscating orbs. He hadn't wanted to watch Mathieu fawn over his _frère_ _._

Everyone had come in about ten minutes after he had and the meeting was underway. Germany, for THE FIRST TIME EVER, had asked for Mathieu's opinion. Normally Francis would be celebrt=ating this with Mathieu, he would be ECSTATIC, but Francis was feeling salty towards the Canadian today and decided to throw some shade.

"Don't ask him about global matters. The only one that matters to him is his brother, he merely _humours the rest of us_." Francis hissed.

Mathieu looked at him, betrayed. "I do care!"

"OH REALLY?!" Francis could feel himself getting really worked up really fast, but GOD DAMNIT! HE LOVED HIM SO MUCH! "Because CARING is NOT LEADING SOMEONE ON! You know, I would have been fine if you had just let me down slowly, BUT NO, YOU LEAD ME ON JUST BECAUSE YOU WANT SOMEONE TO WANT YOU!' He knew he should probably stop, they were in a world meeting, and he was revealing a lot. But he just. couldn't. stop. "Did it ever occur to you that I want to be wanted? Why would you say yes to me if you still loved him? Why would you force yourself? WHY?"

"I DIDN"T WANT TO HURT YOUR FEELINGS!" Mathieu cried, clearly trying and struggling to come up with an answer.

Francis thought that that response was stupid, "WHAT ABOUT YOUR FEELINGS?"

"THEY DON"T MATTER! I DON'T MATTER TO ME AS MUCH AS YOU!" There Mathieu went. Normally the deprecating would make Francis sad, but today? Today he was MAD.

"WHY DO I MATTER MORE?"

"BECAUSE I LOV-" Mathieu stopped. "I love you," he whispered. Francis almost believed that Mathieu was realizing his feelings. **_Almost._**

"Stop lying and confess to the one you really love. And for what it's worth, all I really want is for you to love yourself." He turns and walks out the door, elegantly, beautifully, tragically.


	4. Chapter 4

_knock,knock, knock,knock,knock,knock_ "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

"Fuck off, East Germany!"

Gilbert opened the door, wincing, "East Germany? Ouch! That is a low blow, _mein trauriger Freund!_ A very low blow"

Francis glared up at him from the floor at the foot of his bed. "If you don't leave me alone, I'll show you what a low blow feels like."

"Okay, _Es tut mir leid, Entschuldigung_. I shan't joke." Gilbert put his hands up in surrender and his eyes melted from false humour to concern. "Are jou okay _Frankreich_?"

Francis didn't answer, burrowing back into a blanket fort which was made of an assortment of colours that would have repulsed the Frenchman at any other time. His cellphone rang out, _La Vie en Rose_ playing. Francis didn't even glance at the source of Edith Piaf's vocals, laying forgotten on his nightstand. The phone stopped ringing before Gilbert walked over and picked up the phone.

"2 emails from _La Brute_ , 4 angry texts from The Boy, 68 missed calls und 134 messages from _Inoubliable._ Is that Birdie? I thought he was om-sir or something." Gilbert glanced up from reading the notifications.

Francis sighed, rubbing his temples, " _Âme sœur._ Soulmate. I changed it because soulmates are generally a two-way street. It was far too sappy anyway."

"You changed his contact name because it was too sappy but left _La Vie en Rose_ as his ringtone? Unforgettable is just as sappy as Soulmate anyway." Gilbert came back over to his friend and sat down beside him, still holding the cell.

"Ah, but Unforgettable is much more true." Francis wished he could forget. The one person who he wanted just had to be the one person who didn't want him back. It'd be much better if he had never loved the boy like this, had never let himself hope. He should have made sure that Mathieu had continued calling him Papa. perhaps it would have helped Francis if he had continued to see him as his son, even though they weren't actually related.

"He has called you at least twice every day and texted almost 4 times a day for the entire month since the meeting," Gilbert informed.

"I know."

Gilbert turned to look at the Frenchman, "Are you gonna answer him?"

" _Non_."

* * *

Kuma was getting dizzy watching his owner. Every day for an entire month his owner had come into the drawing-room and paced along the length of his plush red and gold carpet. _8 steps right, pivot, 10 steps left, pause, 4 steps right, run fingers through hair, 5 steps right, groan, pivot, pause and press something on his phone, 6 steps left..._ He was starting to wear the expensive rug and Kumajiro knew that the one who feeds him was going to feel bad since the rug had been a gift from India.

"68 times. He has ignored my calls 68 times. He hasn't even opened any of my messages. He was the only one who ever talked to me and loved me and didn't ignore me and now- I- I-." _Leave a message after the beep. BEEEEEEP._ "Whatever happened to never ignoring me? To not pretending I don't exist? I made a mistake! I know that! I was confused and I know I don't deserve you or your love, just please," Matthew almost sobbed into the phone, " _please. Don't forget about me."_

"Who are you?" Kuma didn't really know how to say anything else.

Matthew dropped down and laid himself across the ground, exhausted. he was tired and lonely and frustrated. He hadn't spoken to anything that wasn't Francis' voicemail or Kumajiro for a month, and he could feel the cold setting in. _Is this why Russia hoarded his "family"? Why he was always pressuring everyone to "become one" with him? This cold?_ He hadn't ever felt cold when Francis had loved him. Even Francis' voice had helped keep the frost away. But Francis had deprived him even of the repetitive personal voicemail after the first week, leaving him with the automated shit that had become his constant companion. He had nothing now. Just pictures and memories.

 _Who am I, you ask?_ "I'm no one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry, this was supposed to be the final chapter, but it ended up not being what I intended, so this is the second-last chapter instead.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Bleu de France is a shade of blue. If I could, I would put a pic here, but you can just look it up. Other translations are:
> 
> Amour parfait precieux - precious perfect love
> 
> Francis était putain de fatigué. - Francis was fucking tired.
> 
> Son amour - His love
> 
> Mon tresor - my treasure
> 
> I think y'all know what mon amour means lol. Sorry, the formatting and pacing and crap is confusing. I added the dates to hopefully help with any confusion over the timeline.


End file.
